The Saddest Story Never Told
by Parasite Eve
Summary: You think you know the story, but you only know how it ends. To get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beginning. R&R V&A story
1. Preface

The Saddest Story Never Told

Preface

_Dear Diary, _

_I was never one for parties, I was forced to go as I am the Lord of the lands. But something happened today I had never expected: I met her. Eyes like an ice goddess, hair as dark as the night sky, skin as pale as alabaster. She was beautiful as she was dangerous. I have never seen someone so beautiful in my entire life. Just a mere meeting of the eyes, and I swear I saw the fire in her soul. Most women were timid, but not her. No. She was an entity all on her own. She breathed passion, and shadowed strength. She was a dhampir, it wasn't hard to tell. She was one of the more... filled women that stood apart from the moroi kind. I think that was what attracted me to her the most; her exotic blood. She was a hybrid of two races. Normally, Dhampir women were to become blood whores, and mistresses to Moroi men to procreate more Dhampirs (mostly boys) to create an army of Guardians. But her, this strange new woman wouldn't dare become a mistress. I could tell by her soul, it tickled my own like it knew it. Like they were best friends, or long time lovers._

_I have to know this woman. This fierce, beautiful woman with eyes of cold fire. The darkness seemed so faint the moment she came into my line of vision. It was an amazing feat in itself to rid the darkness from my mind, but she lit up the dark clawing madness for just a brief moment in time. I will know her, even if it will be the death of me. Please God, give me strength. And God? Give me hope that I will change this forsaken rule of women. To make women equal to male guardians. I will take her as my Guardian, and possibly my wife. _

_Until next time Diary,_

_Vladimir_.


	2. Chapter 1

The Saddest Story Never Told

Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I speak with you in complete confidence you shall keep these words between us, so that no other will know these dark thoughts that are plaguing my being other than the father at my confessions._

_Life in this world has been dreadful. Before I had been able to create miracles that no one understood. Before the time they had been drilling my sainthood down my throat. Life before now was perfect, it had meaning, now? It's time consuming, and the darkness that follows, that claws the back of my mind beckoning me into the hell of madness. Any time before now would have been much better before this. This gift to revive the dead, to heal the wounded, to resurrect dying crops to feed our people was a curse. Why did God give me this miracle? I did not ask for such things like this. I did not pray every day to bring this curse on the behalf of my own sanity. _

_God why? Please tell your humble servant, Vladimir, who is I, the reasons you have bestowed such wretched horrors with such a wonderful gift? I would not mind having such a wonderful power to grant the life of which you wish me to if it did not have such terrible consequences. I have never been an impatient man, in my twenty-seven years of life. Nor God have I been such a terror to wait on. These swinging of moods have caused my servants to fear me, others to reject me and yet love me. My consorts have devil's tongues, but I cannot be rid of them. Sometimes Diary… I just wish I would die. Then my life would be over, none of these obligations would be weighing on my shoulders any further. I wouldn't have to worry about pleasing others because I would have been selfish and pleased myself. _

_God, please hear my prayers and give me a hope to live, to continue on breathing and doing your will._

_With all my love,_

_Vladimir Moldovan._

The weary saint placed down his quill and stared at the writings of the woven book that held his unholy and most secretive thoughts. His entire life was stored within such a fickle book that could be burned and the words never read again. Perhaps that was why he cherished writing his innermost thoughts out onto the paper before him. A loud knock came to his chamber door, and the young man ran his fingers through his hair as he stood."Come in," he answered, his hands moving to fiddle with the jewels that adorned his chest. An elderly man entered the large room that was his lordship's and bowed.

"My lord, his royal highness has summoned your counsel."

"Thank you Ivan, you may go to the King's messenger and let him know I will be within his majesty's presence in a few moments."

"Yes my Lord," the man bowed once more before retiring from Vladimir's room. The young lord took his diary and placed it amongst the many on his desk in hopes no one would go snooping through it. He was a man of God, but even he was allowed to have his secrets. The Moroi pressed his silks down, making sure they were acceptable for the King's eyes to lie upon. Living within the Royal Court was hard, but if they were not safely protected behind the walls their enemies the Strigoi would be able to attack them without mercy. They had their Guardians, and their own weapons. Most Moroi had become lazy in Vladimir's eyes. He believed every Moroi should be able to protect himself, especially those with the element of Fire. Not many were blessed with such luck and had to rely on other means for protection, like himself. Vladimir had no element he was able to use for protection. But Moroi of this century were attuned to sitting on their asses and not do much at all. Vladimir would change that. He would make many changes if he could as this proclaimed holy man they wished him to be; the man of miracles.

* * *

King Nicholas was a generous man. He was wise, and very perceptive. He wished nothing, but peace and prosperity for his people. His face reflected that as well, his once handsome youth was replaced with laugh lines, and crow's feet near his eyes. His bright green eyes were warm, just like many of the Dragomir's.

"You asked for my presence your highness?" Vladimir bowed to the elder man.

"Yes, Vladimir, please pray-tell why you have yet to take a Guardian?" the kind king questioned.

"I do not need one your majesty, I am quite capable of taking care of myself." The young Moroi explained.

"There are plenty of Guardians who wish to keep you safe,"

"I am sure, but please mind my rudeness; I do not wish to be a Moroi quaking within my boots and waste such precious life because I am incapable of protecting myself. Guardians die every day going to and from many villages, and towns. Strigoi numbers have been rising, and I believe we keep to old traditions, and fight together. Use our magic for the better good. Our forefathers would want that of us." Vladimir spoke. He felt ashamed for not holding his tongue, but the older man just smiled.

"You are a rare sight to see, my child. I wish most Moroi thought like you, and I. That is why I ask you of counsel when I need it. Sometimes a young mind with a new pair of eyes is what this Court needs. Even though my advisors may not believe it to be so. Will you at least take on a Guardian to help in your journey? I hear you have been wading far from the wards in hopes of building a school. Are these rumors true?"

Vladimir nodded and smiled."I wish to give all children, Moroi and Dhampir alike a chance to learn together. To fight, use their magic, work together, and worship the all mighty lordship that had created us."

"That is a noble deed, and I give you my full permission. Then you must consider of staying near the Court until you have taken a Guardian. This is not a request it is for your safety to insure that your ideals will be reached." The King decreed.

Vladimir sighed, but bowed his head."Of course your highness, I will make my decision with haste."

"Then perhaps to help you a long, you will give your presence at the ball this evening?" The Dragomir king questioned.

Vladimir mentally flinched. Oh how he hated such celebrations. Mainly because he did not know how his mental state would be. He would much rather be hidden within his chambers, so that no one would bother him unless he called for it."If your majesty wishes it…"

"I do."

"Then you shall have my presence." Vladimir forced a small smile to his lips. He gave his final bow and left the private chambers. He made his way back to his room, gathering Ivan to inform him of the ball hew as to attend that night. The party was something he wasn't thrilled about, and his servant knew as much. But the King requested his presence. He only hoped it would not be a mistake on his part in going. He prayed to God that his barking insanity would stay under wraps.

* * *

So many eyes were on him, and it made him nervous. It was a masquerade ball, but still it unnerved him knowing that they knew who he was even under the elegant mask of jewels. Vladimir licked his lips and gave his greetings to the King and his beautiful wife. He moved his way to the back walls, lining them so he wouldn't be in the way. He hated parties. His blue eye skimmed the crowd, ignoring the few rare Moroi that spoke with him. They were just about his age, some of the many who tried to become his friend for the perks of what his miracles could offer them. Vladimir ignored most of their words, the maddening darkness lurking in the back of his mind.

He was just about to run away from the entire event, since he made his appearance. But then his blue hues locked eyes with the most beautiful icy blue eyes he had ever laid eyes on. He felt like he was hit in the stomach, all the wind was knocked out of his body. He didn't know how long their eyes remained connected, the white of her dress, and the matching mask set her off from the rest of the women. Her curves gave her away, she was a Dhampir, and an interesting one at that. Her soul held passion and fire. Vladimir didn't even notice that his feet had claimed a mind of their own. All he knew was that the beautiful creature was drawing closer, and closer to him.

Vladimir wasn't much of a dancer, but he wanted to ask the woman to dance and perhaps gain the knowledge of her name. She appeared young, but not too young. The muscles that toned her arms gave away she knew more than the petiteness of her small frame mislead."Good evening," Vladimir spoke nervously. The enchantress just smiled as she gave him a slight curtsey.

"Good evening kind sir," she greeted."What do I have the honor of your presence for?" she questioned.

The elder Moroi held out his hand and gave her his own bow."A dance with you my lady." he replied swiftly.

"Well, how could I deny such an honest request from a handsome stranger. Would you honor my presence with your name good sir?"

"Vladimir, and you fair maiden?" he smiled.

He saw the wavering shock that crossed her eyes, but she resumed her collected mask."My name is Anna, my lord."

Vladimir couldn't wipe the smile from his face, nor could he deny that the darkness that was clouded his mind was thrown away and nothing, but light remained. She was an interesting sorceress indeed. He wanted to know more, he wanted her as his.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the long awaited update, but life has been tough, and school has kept me away. Plus, I just recently got my laptop so all is well! Expect more updates regularly after exams! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	3. Chapter 2

The Saddest Story Never Told

Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_I bring you this second entry of this night. Finding myself alone, I was able to have Ivan bring you to me, and hold you until this night were through. I never thought I would meet such a creature like the one named Anna. I had to know more about her. She was so beautiful, and she had a taste of a sweeter innocence than a child could ever hold. She was the new breath of life. We danced together like a pair who has danced with one another their whole entire lives. She is a powerful sorceress that plays with the heartstrings that have been condemned since I realized I held them within my being. I cannot rid my mind of her. And Diary, I believe God has sent me my glimmer of hope in this dark life of mine. Thank you God, my dear precious Lord, thank you. She will be mine. I just have to find out more about this woman, and I will. She will be mine. I will make you this promise._

_Until my next entry,_

_Vladimir._

The young Lord had arisen the next day with a goal in his heart so huge, he would not rest. He had managed to have every one of his consorts gather information on the beautiful Dhampir named Anna. He waited nervously in his chambers, hoping for a glimpse into the life she held. Was she betrothed? He certainly hoped not. Was she promised to be a servant, or a feeder? Those wouldn't do either. He let out a hefty breath when one of his _friends_, which are to be held lightly on the tongue for he had no true friends, entered his room."What did you find Alexander? Be swift with your words for I cannot bare another moment of suspense any longer!"

The slightly older male looked at the young Saint and gave him a quizzical glance."Well, my Lord, her name is Anna Romanov she is a student in training to become a Guardian. She is just days away of getting her promise mark, and she is eighteen years of age. Though I doubt anyone would want her for any means other than the sweet delicacy between her thighs." the Moroi jested, a laugh escaping in mid explanation.

Anger coursed through Vladimir's veins as he growled at the man, gripping his robes with a fierce jolt of adrenaline pumping through his veins."You will not speak ill of this woman Alexander Ivashkov, mark my words I will have you beheaded if you wish to tempt fate any longer. You forget who exactly here in this room that holds the power. You're not even a royal; your pitiful excuse of a family is manipulative and exerts poison from every exhale of breath, and never true believers of the Faith. Now hold your tongue of immoral matters," the Saint hissed his words were full of promise.

Fear flashed before the consort's eyes as he nodded his head."Y-Y-Yes my lord, her father is an Ozera... a good man, but was forced to take a Moroi woman for a wife by his father. She is his bastard, and she holds the Ozera spirit. Her father is very into her life, and supports her mother every chance he gets."

"Is she betrothed?" Vladimir pressed on.

"No, she has no plans to ever take a husband... my lord. Nor does her father have any means of her becoming a feeder, or a whore. She is determined to become a Guardian, and fight off the Strigoi."

"Thank you Alexander, you have been such a great help to me. You may leave now. Oh, and if I ever hear you speak poorly of Dhampir women again I will deal with you personally and I will make sure the King never grants your family royalty. Do you understand?" Vladimir warned.

"Yes my lord, never again. I promise." the young Ivashkov bowed.

"You may leave, and I expect to see you with your wife, and your family at mast on Sunday." the Saint gave the dark haired man a sly smile.

"Of course," Alexander Ivashkov scampered out of the room in fear of his life if he stayed any longer.

Vladimir chuckled to himself, thankful that he was loved and feared, or else his threats wouldn't hold much strength. It was one of the rare moments that he accepted his darkness that resided in his soul. His thoughts then strayed to the young woman in training to become a Guardian. It was perfect; everything would work in his favor after all."Ivan!"

The elderly man entered the young Lord's room, and bowed."Please inform his royal majesty I have made a decision on which I wish to have as my Guardian."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Thank you, Ivan." Vladimir smiled at the older man.

Yes, Vladimir new his plan wouldn't be folly. She would be close enough to him, for him to be able to weasel his way into her heart. He would be sure to work his own sorcery to have her fall in love with him. He would bare the same gift, and cast the same spell upon her heart.

* * *

The king was shocked to hear the servant's words. Vladimir had found a Guardian he wished to have bestowed upon him? It was strange; he hadn't expected the young Lord to have found a Guardian so quickly. He was eager to hear the man in proposition. The Great King secretly wondered if it was one of the best Guardians they had waiting for him to choose. Or was it someone from the ball they had that night? It confused the Dragomir king considering he hadn't seen Vladimir speak with anyone that night except for the young woman he danced with. How the young woman managed to get the Lord on the dance floor he would like to know. Perhaps he would find out shortly."Tell your master I wish to speak with him when he gets a moment to himself."

"Of course your highness,"

"What is your name servant?" The King raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Ivan Rinaldi, your majesty."

King Nicholas smiled and nodded."You're very good to your Lord, Ivan. Does your family live within the court?"

"No my lord,"

"Then perhaps they shall now," the Nicholas motioned for his elite Guardian, brining him forward, whispering the commands into his ear. The Guardian was shocked to say the least, as well as Ivan. He the servant was astonished wasn't even a proper word for the decree the man's family to be safe.

"Thank you, your majesty! Thank you so much!"

It was such a curious case. The elderly king pondered what Guardian that the young charismatic lord had chosen for himself.

King Nicholas smiled, his warm eyes filling to the brim with happiness that his plan had succeeded. _Now, to get you my dear friend the school you so dearly wish to create._

He went onward with his scheming to help make Vladimir's life easier. But strange and inquisitive digression filled his mind. His dear cousin has had a rough life with the gift he possessed. Even the King wasn't blind to the madness consuming behind the blue eyes of the Moldovan. In many ways the gift was a curse between the two families. Although King Nicholas was a water user, there were a stray few of his bloodline that held the misfortune to create such miracles (though some did not make it passed their eighteenth year). Vladimir was a prodigy indeed; a miraculous man indeed. When his aunt had married into the Moldovan family, she had bore herself a male son, who in return brought into the world Vladimir; the gift of God himself.

Nicholas dragged his elongated fingers through his scruffy beard while with his other hand; his thumb toyed with the elaborate band around his ring finger. A large emerald was clasped within the gold, the symbol of his family etched into the gorgeous, glowing stone. A foreboding came over him, his instincts screamed at him to watch closely the young lord.

_God, what is it you are trying to tell me? _

* * *

The elder servant rushed through the halls; he had not found his lord within his chambers. Panic set in, wondering if the daring Lord Vladimir had wandered far from the warded grounds of the Court once more. Ivan raced for the stables, only to find his master's horse contained within its space. _Where are you my lord!_ The urgency of the King's request of his presence was not to be ignored.

The poor servant ran through the court, looking for Vladimir like a chicken with its head cut off. He finally set eyes upon his lord and skidded to a halt next to the young lord watching the beautiful Dhampir spar with one of her male peers. The old man heaved in deep gulps of breath."My lord... the...king... he..."

"Save your words when you can speak properly, Ivan. You need air as of yet, your words may wait." Vladimir said kindly, tearing his eyes from the brunette with the untamable spirit.

The elder servant bowed his head in appreciation and caught his breath."The king wishes your appearance," he passed along his message.

"Very well, thank you Ivan. You may return to your quarters. I shall lend my presence to the King as soon as this match is over. She is such a delightful creature to watch, this Anna. A temptress and one I will willingly follow into damnation." The young lord whispered."I pray that my words spoken here will never leave your own my loyal servant?"

"Of course not, my lord, your sacred words shall remain as such."

"Thank you, my trust resides with you, do not break it or you shall regret it." The threat at the end of his gratitude sealed the elder man's lips.

Even Ivan Rinaldi knew what was in store for Vladimir. He was to be the head of the church. Vladimir Moldovan was to be a Saint amongst kings, which is such an honorable status with a double edged sword. A great honor indeed, but the Lord was to never take a wife, or sire children. The Lord was young, if such events would take place between him and the Dhampir woman, it would shame his Lord's good name. He would protect the naive Son of God from the witch, even if he has to burn the bitch himself.

The elder servant began to contemplate the demise of the Dhampir woman his master dubbed Anna. His master would thank him in the end, he just knew it.


End file.
